The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Satellite and other EO data are used for applications in business, science, and public policy. Currently, EO imagery data providers generate EO imagery data in minimum size areas (for example, 625 km2 “scenes”). Therefore, customers are required to purchase these minimum size “scenes” from providers, even if the customers are only interested in an EO image of a geographical area of a smaller size. Moreover, if the geographical area of interest overlaps with multiple minimum size “scenes” offered by providers, customers are required to purchase all of the overlapping “scenes.” Another shortcoming of existing EO imagery providers is that most of the industry satellite providers still employ manual ordering processes, which results in several weeks of handling an order for an EO image. Ordering a larger than required EO image and long delivery times leads to wasteful and expensive transactions for customers. Yet another shortcoming of existing EO imagery providers is that software programmers and data scientists need to develop a software code in response to each new use case for analytics of the EO data.